


All Throw Confetti

by alianora



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River makes pasta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Throw Confetti

Title: All Throw Confetti

River makes pasta.

 

He was sitting, watching her in fascination as she twirled around the kitchen.

In one hand was a pot. In the other was a spoon.

On her head was a colander.

Occasionally, she would stop stock still, and hit herself in the head with the spoon and giggle madly as the colander rang.

It was kinda funny, but he was real glad she had a spoon. Although he wouldn't put it past her to try and stab him with it.

"Because it's dull, you idiot!" She yelled at him as she hopped past him.

He didn't bother to try and figure out what she meant.

His job was to make sure she didn't hurt no one or decide to rewire the showers again.

Or the comm unit. Like last night, when he got to be treated to the all night long chorus of the doc and Kaylee. And it didn't quit until he beat the comm unit in his bunk to death.

So he was less than polite this morning when he was dragged out of bed for a job, and he mighta said some things to Kaylee that would made his Momma smack him.

Which is why he was watching the crazy girl as the others had all the fun of shooting at people.

And as long as she was dancing and singing, she wasn't carving out his heart.

And 'sides, at some point, the others would get back, and the captain would have to figure out how to get the spaghetti off the ceiling.

END


End file.
